DC Legends: Justice Leauge
by Dead stroke360
Summary: The departure of Superman has left a toll on the world, but that won't put a end too justice as the six who saved Metropolis come together and fight as a team, the Justice League. When a new threat from space comes too play the heroes will square off against him and some of there greatest foes, brought together as the Injustice Gang.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the heart of the jungle three figures walked through it. The three where Scarecrow, Captain Cold, and Star Sapphire. The three approach a small base that was set up there. Star Sapphire prys the door off and floats in while the other two stay outside of the base to keep guard. A rustling came nearby in the jungle they were currently in. "I'll check it out." Scarecrow said to Cold and walked off.

Above Scarecrow was Batman, watching from below like Scarecrow was prey. Once Scarecrow was out of sight Batman leapt down. "Flash, Green Lantern, move in." Batman speaks into his earpiece. Batman felt the presence of someone behind him, jolting swiftly and knocking away the nozzle to Scarecrow's fear gas device. "Strange seeing you here Batman. I thought your territory was Gotham."

"I should say the same about you Crane. What activities have you gotten into?"

"Besides breaking out of Arkham? Not much. Lending a hand to some friends."

"You and your friends aren't going to succeed in whatever it is your plotting." Batman formed fists.

"This is merely the opening. I'll make like Joker and get to the punchline."

The two charge at each other and collided arms with each other in a clash. Captain Cold was about to head off but was stopped by a swift streak. "Snart? Seriously? I expected better." Flash stood there.

"The Scarlet Speedster himself. Come back to hurt me too?"

"What happened to Glider was a accident."

"A accident? You put her in the damn hospital!"

"It wasn't my intention-"

"I don't care what was. I want revenge and i'll bend my code to do it."

Captain Cold fires his freeze gun at him and Flash speeds around each frosty beam that comes towards him. Green Lantern flies into the base and tracks down Sapphire. "Did I forget our anniversary again?" Hal calls to her.

"Hal! The one who shattered my heart and did this too me!" She glares.

He raised his hands slightly. "What happened too no hard feelings?"

"I'll show you."

Star Sapphire forms a rocket and launches it straight at Green Lantern, sending him flying back into a wall. "Geez I guess things aren't okay.." He groans and flies back to her, forming a sword. She forms her own and they fought each other in combat.

Batman pinned Scarecrow down, taking off his fear gas canister he had on his back and studies it for a moment. Scarecrow grabbed a knife off his belt and leapt forward, cutting the canister. Batman kicked him down but the gas leaked out and got him in the face. His vision got distorted as the background around him faded away.

Batman fell back onto a hard stone floor, everything else around him pitch black. Then a enlarged Scarecrow rose up, in a hideous, monstrous, form with a voice too match. "Time after time I always get you Batman." The scene changes too the night of his parents death, Batman frozen still as he had to watch the dreadful moment. "No!" He cried out in a mix of emotions.

Flash heard the cry and took his attention off Cold for a moment, racing to aid Batman who was on the floor with a dazed expression. Unfortunately for him the gas was looming in the air and he inhaled it. "What's the matter Flash? Couldn't save your Momma?" He was in his childhood home now with Reverse Flash staring him down. Before he could react Reverse Flash raced over and kicked his ass.

Captain Cold walks over and sees the two dazed heroes, freezing them down. Green Lantern wasn't doing so hot himself as Carol proved she wasn't joking around. "You could go all night.." Hal jokes despite this. Carol slams him down and runs him over with a pink train. That was enough to put him down for a brief moment. She grabs what they came for and joins up with the others. "Let's get out of here."

"Any response?" Martian Manhunter asks Wonder Woman as they fly off the lex's prison, carrying Aquaman along. "No, not yet. I'm sure they're fine though." The three land inside the prison. A breakout was taking place, the culprits being Circe, Oceanmaster, and Ma'alefa'ak (malefic). The three heroes enter combat with their respective counterparts. Lex watches from his cell, grinning at the sight. The others were already broken out and ditched, expect Cheetah and Mercy. Cheetah joined Circe too fight Wonder Woman while Mercy messed with lex's cell.

"Hurry it up woman!" Lex hissess.

"I'm trying!" She hissess.

"Well try-" Lex spoke but was cut short when a blue beam from the sky shot down and picked him up, teleporting him away. Lex found himself in a odd space vessel. He looks around but a figure pops up from the ground, unwrapping his chained self to reveal a green faced alien. "Who are you?"

"I am Brainiac."

The trio finish off their counterparts, tied up with Wonder Woman's lasso. "Question one, who hired you?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Lena Luthor." Circe says.

"Second question. Where. Did. Lex. Go?" She didn't sound happy at all. She was rightfully pissed.

"We don't know. His disappearance wasn't apart of the mission." Malefic says honestly.

"There telling the truth. Someone snatched our guy.." Wonder Woman sighs.

"Let's get these guys back to the watchtower and meet with the other three. We need to investigate further." Martian Manhunter looks at them. They nod and get their villains too the watchtower. "We had a bit of trouble with our batch. We'll get back to you." Flash speaks through the coms. "John, stay here and keep watch. Aquaman has Orm in Atlantis. I'm going to find Lena and solve this case."

John nods and Wonder Woman departs. "What do you want from me?" Lex asked as he was dangled upside down by a metal tentacle of sorts.

"You are the one responsible for the invasion sometime ago. I got word about it not too long ago. I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"I need your help dealing with a particular person of interest. The one your world calls… Superman."


	2. Chapter 2

The five league members all assembled back at the watchtower. They all gathered to the meeting room so they could discuss about the recent attacks. Starting with Batman, "Our three escaped but they are working for the same person as the other three."

"The person is Lena Luthor." Wonder Woman says.

"Jee who saw that one coming?" Green Lantern remarked wittingly.

"Did you approach her?" Martian Manhunter asks.

"No, not personally. Yet. She is hosting a gala tonight. I think that's the best time to make our move."

"Agreed. Me, Diana, and John will go while you two stay watch." Batman looked to Green Lantern and Flash.

"You seriously trust us with this? You got fish-boy on speed dial?" Hal narrows his eyes.

"Don't make me regret my choice." Batman scoffs.

"Just checking." Hal chuckles.

"With that settled we shall prepare."

The five disband to get ready for their work. In the meantime Captain Cold, Star Sapphire, Scarecrow, and Lena Luthor are teleported onto Brainiac's ship. "Where the hell are we?" Captain Cold asks.

"Welcome aboard." Lex announces his appearance.

"Brother? Did you plan this?" Lena asks.

"Not exactly. Things just went this way."

"And this is?" Lena questions.

"The ship of Brainiac."

"Who?"

"I am Brainiac." The green alien appears from the floor.

"This is who you follow now?" Lena raised a brow.

"Who we follow. I need you to round up your gang of criminals, we have a new mission." Said Lex.

"What is this new mission?" Scarecrow pipes up.

"While the Justice League is distracted Brainiac will be sending his army for Superman."

"What does he want with him?" Captain Cold chimes in.

"Simple. I am responsible for the destruction of his home planet. He is a miscalculation which I must correct." Brainiac states firmly.

"Now, where are the others?" Lex looks at the small group.

"Justice League stopped them. I'm assuming the watchtower and Atlantis."

"I'm sure Brainiac can help with this." Lex smirks.

A group of Brainiac drones invade Atlantis, rushing down the Atlantean army. Aquaman fights off some of the drones, spearing them down with his trident and kicking some others. Aquaman rushes down the corridor, towards the cell block where Oceanmaster awaited. "Ah brother, it seems a visitor has come for me."

"We'll have to cut this visit short." Aquaman sneers.

The two rush at each other and engage into combat with their tridents, swinging and slashing at each other. They would have been evenly matched if it wasn't for the combined forces of the drones. Oceanmaster slams his trident across Aquaman's chest, sending him flying back. Oceanmaster then escapes with a quick teleporter to Brainiac's ship. The drones leave and Aquaman checks on the others, especially his wife. "I'm alright dear." Mera assures.

"Thank Poseidon. I need to report this to the other leaguers."

Back at the watchtower Green Lantern and Flash were on patrol duty while the other three were gone. A alarm goes off, a distress call. "Hello?" Flash answers.

"Aquaman to watchtower, my home was invaded by an alien force. They took Orm."

"That doesn't sound good. Hang tight and i'll report to Batman." Flash responds.

Another alarm goes off in the cellblock of the watch tower. They activate the cameras and see Brainiac drones taking away the captive villains. Flash and Green Lantern report there immediately but they already got the villains away. The two fought off some drones and quickly finished. "We need to contact Batman. Now." Green Lantern nods to Flash.

At the gala, Bruce Wayne spilt up from the trio and was looking around, eyes shifting towards Lena occasionally who was greeting guests. He felt his com go off and answers, hearing of all the news from Green Lantern. He trots off to find the other three. Thats when a loud crash is heard and three figures show up. Captain Cold, Scarecrow, and Malefic. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are tonight's entertainment. Now part ways and we'll give our greetings to the host."

Captain Cold grins and fires his ice beams, people fleeing in fear as Malefic grabs Lena and "kidnaps" her. Before Bruce or the other two could even react the four teleported away. "Bruce, what is going on?" Diana runs up.

"I know what's happening. Come with me and get John, where going back to the watchtower." he whispered the last part.

Back at the tower, all six members were present and suited up. "According to Aquaman both attackers were the same type. Even done to motive, of stealing the villains."

"It's obvious it can't be Lena. She doesn't have the resources for that." Diana pointed out.

"I fear whatever got a hold of Lex is responsible for this. And those villains are just pawns in a bigger plan." Batman observes.

"What are we going to do?" Hal asked the group.

"Bring me one of the drones you fought. I'll study it's tech." Batman requested.

Batman studies it in private back at the Batcave, working hard to decipher it. "This tech is unlike anything i've seen before.." Bruce says to Alfred.

"Perhaps some alien threat. You and your friends have a grand time with that."

"You might be right Alfred. Whoever is pulling the strings isn't like the others."

The bat computer starts glitching out and going to static, Bruce backing up slightly. Then a few images pop up, forming one picture. The face of Brainiac. "W-Who are you?"

"I am Brainiac." he grins.

Brainiac sends out his army to multiple cities, along with spliting up the villains to help out. The distraction was in place, Brainiac's true goal coming closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce leaped out of his chair and stepped over to the glass case that had his bat suit. He quickly suits up and sends out a distress call to the Justice League. "An invasion has begun, split up among yourselves and head off to any city to fight these invaders." Batman briefly explains. He gets into the batmobile and drives off into the city, plowing through a herd of Brainiac drones.

Glancing up above he could see the large ship of Brainiac looming way up above. That's where it was coming from. Batman was distracted when he saw Damian suited up and slashing through some drones with his sword. Batman exits and takes out one that was behind him, sternly looking down at him. "Get back to the manor."

"I want to help!"

"This is a battlefield you are not prepared for." Batman states.

"There's too many to deal with by yourself. I'm staying."

"No you are not. Report home, now."

Damian was about to say something but a wingding flew past and took down a drone, Nightwing jumping down from a roof. "I'll watch him." Dick offers.

"I don't need a babysitter." Damian mutters.

"You have no choice. Go with Nightwing or go home."

Damian groans and joins up with Nightwing, the two leaving. Batman drives off around the city to clear away more herds of these drones, making sure the city was secured. He was surprised to see some of his own rogues taking part and fighting the drones, like Bane, Two-Face, and more. Batman sees Arkham in the distance, a green foggy cloud lingering. "Scarecrow.." Batman takes off full speed towards Arkham, jumping out of the batmobile at arrival.

Some Batfamily members where at the front gate, fighting off broken out inmates. Batman lended a hand and took down a few as he proceeded to enter the building. It wasn't hard to find Scarecrow, a trail of green mist left behind. Batman follows the trail while avoiding inhaling the toxin. Scarecrow steps out of the mist, walking slowly towards him. "Joining the party?"

"This is hardly a party. More like your treatment."

"I don't need your remedies Batman."

"Then surrender now and we can call it a night here."

"Unfortunately I can't do that either."

Scarecrow sprays Batman with some fear gas. But this wasn't any normal fear gas, it was a new formula. Scarecrow became a taller, zombified, monster once the gas kicked in. "Congratulations! You're the lucky subject to test out my new formula. Like it? I call it Scarebeast." Scarecrow-beast- grinned at Batman.

"Even in this form you won't succeed." Batman gets into a fighting stance.

Batman charges at Scarebeast and the two clash, arm to arm briefly. Batman kicks him back then throws a punch at his leg, knocking him down onto one leg. Scarebeast backhanded Batman and to his surprise it was stronger than any punch Scarecrow had done before. This formula sure was different. Walking it off, Batman rises and swings another punch towards him. Scarebeast caught the punch then kneed Batman in the chest, grabbing his sickle and cutting Batman's leg.

Batman head-butts Scarebeast then slams his knee twice against his chin, dazing him for a few seconds as Batman jumped forward and kicked him down mid-air. Scarebeast swung the sickle again but Batman knocked it out of his hold this time. Scarebeast shoves Batman off and pins the man down, grabbing and raising his sickle. "Lights out Batman!" He grinned wide. Just then he was shot and the vision ended, regular Scarecrow on the floor bleeding.

"I don't like it when others teach my things." Joker stood there with a shotgun. Batman gets up and knocks out the Joker, hating to admit Joker did sorta help him out. "Get yourself treated. Physically and Mentally." Batman glanced at Scarecrow once then left Arkham.

In Central City, Flash and Kid Flash were racing around the city and taking down drones left and right. Flash turned a corner and saw the rogues, standing there side by side. "Go, i'll handle this." Flash nods to Kid Flash and he leaves. "Snart, you should put this grudge aside. Can't you see the city is in danger!"

"I'm sorry speedy but things are changing. And so are we."

"You're breaking your code. What if they target hospitals? Glider will be dead."

"S-Shut up!" Snart glares, even though he hadn't thought about that fact.

"It's the truth. Make the right choice."

Flash raced away from the Rogues and went back to fighting drones. Flash stopped for a moment to overlook the city and was blasted by some ice. "Snart.."

"Nope. Something more… Killer." Killer Frost was there.

"What are you doing Caitlin?"

"It's Killer Frost! And i'm filling out my position on B-Squad. Your captain isn't the only one after your hero team."

"Your better then this." Flash vibrated out of the ice.

"You expect to much out of me." Killer Frost forms two icy swords.

Flash runs at her, dodging the swinging blades swiftly. He delivers a string of punches, racing around to hit her. After a few hits he slips on ice and gets slashed by one of the frost swords. Moving away before she could get in another hit, he trips her then cuffs her to a stop sign. "Stay put and i'll be back." Flash ran off and left her there.

Killer Frost broke the cuffs easily and the Rogues caught up to her. "Come, bring your little posse along. We have a speedster to handle." Killer Frost walks off, her hips swaying as she did. Captain Cold hesitated for a moment but started to follow after a while. "Let's put him on ice."


	4. Chapter 4

Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter stationed themselves in Metropolis. While Martian Manhunter was fighting off his brother Wonder Woman was battling through hordes of Brainiac's drones. Animals started to turn up on the street and Wonder Woman knew where they were coming from. She took off into the air and looked around the area until she found the center of attention, Circe. Wonder Woman lands down near her, glaring. "Restore these men Sorceress or will I have to make you?"

"Oh relax Diana. You can join them too, I have just the spell." Circe smirks.

"Your fate has been decided upon."

Wonder Woman flew towards Circe but was jumped and tackled to the floor by another familiar face, Cheetah. Wonder Woman was caught off guard and Cheetah gave her a good slash across her cheek, licking the blood. Wonder Woman grabs Cheetah by the tail and flings her against a wall. "Your distraction won't last." She says to Circe.

"It'll last me plenty." Circe watches the scene unfold.

Cheetah charged at Wonder Woman and jumped forward, swinging her claws at her. Wonder Woman rose her shield to deflect the claws, sweeping Cheetah's feet and knocking her over. Cheetah's tail wrapped around her leg and pulled Wonder Woman down, jumping up and hitting Wonder Woman with a elbow to the face. Wonder Woman pushes her off, rising up quickly. Cheetah got up as well and the two engaged into combat once more, exchanging blow after blow to each other.

Wonder Woman ended the combat by throwing Cheetah through a wall. She went for Circe next but she brought up a energy shield. Wonder Woman bashed on the shield in an attempt to break it. Martian Manhunter was struggling a little himself, despite him and his brother being evenly matched. Malefic slams him through a building and pins him down. A missile crashed near them and the explosion knocked Malefic back, burning him a little. Batman swoops down from the roof and leaves knock out gas for Malefic, taking John and leaving to help Wonder Woman.

Circe and Wonder Woman were having a fierce sword duel, which was interrupted by the two other heroes. Clearly outmatched, Circe teleports away. "She got away!" Wonder Woman cursed.

"We have more important things to worry about." John insisted.

"John is right. Whatever this threat is, we need to figure out it's motive."

"We don't have much time. The other cities are in danger." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"The others are handling it. But to insure safety, spilt up and check the other cities. Call in once you are sure the cities are secured. Then we will devise our plan." Batman informs.

The three agree and spread out once more to check the other cities. Green Lantern resided in his home, Coast City. He was flying around the city and battling with his ex, Star Sapphire. "Can we work this out another time? I have a city to protect you know."

"I'm going to crush you Jordan, so then you will watch your city fall with it's hero." Star Sapphire snapped at him.

"I guess make up sex is out of the picture?"

Star Sapphire formed a hand construct and crushed Hal. He fought back and broke out of the construct, forming a bat and smacking Star Sapphire across town. "Homerun!" Hal declares with a grin, flying after her and catching the now unconscious Carol. "One day this'll pass by.." He sets her down. "Everything is clear here, maybe I should check on Atlantis.." Hal decided and flew off, bolting towards the water. He forms a bubble and dives underwater, heading towards Atlantis.

Batman was flying off to the next city when Alfred called him. "Sir, your parents grave is under attack." He said. Batman froze, and everything he had planned was soon wiped away.

"I'll be right there."

In seconds Batman flew into the city and stormed towards the graveyard. The grave was dug up a bit but whoever had did it left mid-way. A sharp pain entered Batman's side, Circe showing up unexpectedly and stabbing him. Batman falls over and Scarecrow walks over next. "My theory must've been correct. Attack the grave of Gotham's biggest family, and out comes the Batman. It's almost like you were related to them… Bruce Wayne." Batman pushes Circe aside and goes for Scarecrow, ready to beat the hell out of him. Circe intervenes and pulls him back roughly, Batman falling to the floor. "Get him to the ship, one less hero to damper our parade." Scarecrow instructs Circe.

Nightwing and Robin had also been alerted by Alfred, but by the time they arrived only Scarecrow was there. "What did you do to him?! Where is he?!" Robin lunges towards Scarecrow and punches him up against the gate. Scarecrow swung his sickle but Robin ducked and stabbed him next.

"Enough!" Nightwing stops him before he could murder Scarecrow.

"Where did she take him?!" Robin asks harshly.

Down at Atlantis Aquaman's army was dealing with the drones, while Aquaman himself was fighting his brother Orm. "What is the meaning behind this?" Aquaman asks.

"In time all will unravel. For now I will defeat you, take your throne, and your wife.."

"Watch your words, or else you'll end up with a hook hand. Or worse." Aquaman warns.

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two push against each other, trident to trident. "There is only one way this'll end. With me taking over as the rightful leader of Atlantis!" Orm declares. A green Battle Ram steps in and slams Orm across the floor.

"I believe this city has a ruler. You, more tyrant i'd say." Green Lantern walked in.

"Thank you." Aquaman nods to him.

"My pleasure your highness. Need a hand?"

"That would be welcomed."

"Alright, then let's kick some ass!"


	5. Chapter 5

The battle soon died down as the five heroes reported to the hall of justice, bringing along the villains they have caught. "Star Sapphire, Ocean Master, Malefic, Scarecrow, and Captain Cold. Circe is still on the loose and considering Lena, i'm sure her and likely Lex are out there somewhere.." John says to the group.

"Bring out Scarecrow. I have a few questions for him." Diana orders.

"Very well." John nods

Scarecrow is brought out of his cell, the group swarming around him with Wonder Woman in front. She flings the lasso over him and it glows bright. "I just have a few questions for you. Where is Batman?"

"He is on Brainiacs ship." Scarecrow spills.

"Is he your boss?"

"Yes, he is the one I am working for."

"What does he want with Batman? What is his motive."

"He plans to study Batman. His overall goal is to kidnap Superman and add him to his collection. Once he has Superman then he will take earth next."

"For what reason does he want these things?" Diana asks.

"He is a collector of sorts. His collection is always widening with new trinkets and such." Scarecrow reveals.

Wonder Woman removes the lasso and takes Scarecrow back to his cell with the others. Superman was in danger and it was now up to them to protect him. "I'm going to Superman. I must warn him." Diana announces.

"Alone? If Brainiac and his army have already made their move-"

"I'll be fine John. I need you guys here to watch over them in case another potential breakout takes place."

"But what if you don't come back?"

"If I don't return then you must take over and continue without me. It is our duty now to save the world like we did months ago."

"Be careful out there Diana." John advises.

"I will. Good luck to you."

Wonder Woman leaves the hall of justice and takes off to the fortress of solitude. Ever since the death of Lois, Clark had went into hiding at the fortress and would never come out or socialize with anyone. Metropolis had many questions regarding his disappearance, wondering what happened to the man of steel. They even assumed Clark Kent had been killed in the battle due to him not showing up at the daily planet. That would all change if Diana was successful into taking him out of his retirement stage. But it wouldn't be easy.

Wonder Woman soon arrived outside of the fortress, the cold breeze blowing through the air of the icy land. Wonder Woman cautiously enters the fortress and looks around. It seemed quiet and deserted. Had Brainiac already caught him? She didn't know. "Diana, is that you?" A reassuring voice spoke.

"Kal-El. I have come with urgent news.."

"What is it Diana?" He flies down onto the ground, a noticeable stubble on his face.

"We are being invaded once again, a force that-"

"My days of heroism is far past me. I'm sure you can handle whatever it is-"

"His name is Brainiac. His lackeys say he is coming for you."

Kal froze when she mentioned the name. He had mixed emotions going on in his head, his face hard to read. "You need to go, now. They need you out there."

"Kal-El who is Brainiac?"

"Diana go! Your not safe here."

"He is coming for you, your going to need support."

"If Brainiac wants me then he can come for me. Our business… is personal." He murmurs with a tinge of sadness. "Go Diana. I need to prepare."

Without a word he flew off to suit up and get ready for Brainiac's arrival. Wonder Woman didn't want to argue with him and so she started to leave. Before she took off she saw someone approaching, her eyes narrowing. "Suppose he didn't budge?" Circe smirks. Diana doesn't respond with words, instead lunging toward her foe and tackling her through a iceberg. The two began to throwdown and fight all across the land, with both punches, kicks, and swordplay. Diana wasn't giving out so easily this time. Circe would not slip away like she had before.

Superman on the other hand was suited up in his classic suit, looking at his reflection in the ice. It had been sometime since he had dawned the suit. Even though he partially missed the action he once had, it still haunted him knowing that this was the reason he failed to save the one he loved. Another reflection soon joins his own, none other than Batman. "Bruce…?" Superman looked over but noticed something was off. Batman had a glowing purple-pinkish tinge coming off his strange new suit. And in his hand was a familiar object, a kryptonite dagger.

Superman caught his hand before the dagger could make contact with his body. "Brainiac. What have you done to my friend?" Superman sneers, shoving Batman against a ice block. He would have to fight the mind-controlled Batman, like it or not.

Wonder Woman had Circe pinned to the floor, sword to her throat. "Surrender yourself now!" Diana snaps.

"Oh, dear, you have much more concerning matters to handle right now." Circe smirks.

Wonder Woman looked up to see Brainiac's ship flying overhead. Coming up the hills where some of his drones. Wonder Woman regretfully had to shift her focus, charging into the crowd and hacking apart some drones. She made her way to the fortress but was slammed aside by Circe. "Forget it Diana. The beginning of your demise is upon us."


End file.
